BBQ Weegee
BBQ Weegee is one of the weirdest Gees at the United Gee Universe. He carries two spirits with him and a shovel. He is Chaoticeegee's friend. Appearance BBQ Wegeee is an odd Gee, as you can see. He, for some reason, carries a BBQ on his head that is always on, no matter where he is. His clothes are bluish, his only and single tooth is golden, or maybe just bad-brushed. His hair is light-bluish and he is always carrying a shovel. He is always followed by two spirits, one contains pure good and the other pure evil. Despite his red eyes, his stare isn't lethal. Behavior BBQ Weegee is one of the most dumb or maybe the most smart of all Gees. He is generally dumb in most of situations, but he may be wise in others. There is even cases of him facing the same situation twice and behaving different in both, even if he behaves wisely in the first. He enjoys digging holes and placing evil/good energy on them, so the soil will rot/enrich. No one knows the real purpose of his BBQ, some says it's for battling, but BBQ Weegee has never been seen fighting. Others say that it is used to cook his food, but it must be very hard, as it is kinda tall and it is attached on his head. He enjoys digging other Gees graves, taking they old belongings and burn them on his BBQ. This shows that he is more evil than good, but well, he is a Gee, after all. Story His story is very unkown and confusing, but it's well-known to everybody who knows about him that he was the son of a gravekeeper who died after being burried alive by himself. How he did it still remains a mystery nowadays. No one knows how he got his BBQ, but it's likely that the shovel he carries is from his dad. BBQ Weegee wanders the world with his two spirits without any goal, just wandering, digging randomly and eventually burying evil/good energy on them. Unlike most Gees think, BBQ Weegee actually had many jobs, the first of them was car washer, but it didn't go well, as he was digging holes through steel. This points that his shovel is somewhat supernatural, made of some VERY hard material. His second job was as a gravekeeper. This was supossed to be his most durable job, except that he also threw good/evil energy on graves, turning the buried Gees into zombies/spirits. He good fired, obviously. His third and final job was as a wrestling fighter. He was fired after burning his opponent and burying him at the fighting ring. He now wanders the world without any goal, as was said before. His Two Spirits What about the two spirits that follow him? They're Smily and Sady. They begun to follow BBQ Weegee since he lost his first job, no one knows exactly why, but it may be because he is a really odd guy and they wanted a host to spread they good/evil energy around the world and they couldn't do it alone. Since them they became friends of BBQ Weegee. As expected, they're brothers, sisters, whataver, they're related. They real purpose other than spreading good/evil may be a little darker.... Powers Of course, he does have powers like all Gees. They're not that powerful as Sqeegee's vortex of doom, Fire Pureegee's Over Explosion or Chaosknight Centeegee's Chaos protection, but they're pretty unusual and kinda interestring. They are: Spiritual Reconstruction If he dies he is reconstructed by his spirit friends, althought it take some weeks. This power was discovered after BBQ Weegee got hit by a train and exploded into a masive pile of gore. His shovel, however, got stuck in the train's wheels, causing the vehicle to explode and killing all the passangers. Plant Evil/Good As said before, he can bury evil/good energy and rot/enrich the soil. His burying ability isn't limited to soil only... Awkward Stare Unlike most Weegees' Stare, BBQ Weegee's Stare is not lethal. The effect is random, like bad luck, good luck, sudden diarrhea or even laughing attacks. Alright, i lied, his bad luck may rarely kill people. Useless stuff to know about him. 1- He is alergic to his own stare, that's why he can never look at a mirror. 2- His favorite food is Shish Kebab. 3- He has only one tooth because his spirit friends could not find the others after the train accident. Category:Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Hand-drawn Fakegees Category:Weird fakegees